


一步之遥（by：泺水）

by Illia_C



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illia_C/pseuds/Illia_C
Summary: bgm：Por una cabeza（一步之遥）祝食用愉快。
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara, 凪茨
Kudos: 2





	一步之遥（by：泺水）

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：Por una cabeza（一步之遥）  
> 祝食用愉快。

（上）

在乱凪砂睁开眼睛，看见双手双脚上的锁链之前，他从未想过茨会背叛他。

也许不是背叛，也许这只是某个特殊的拍摄场景。

乱凪砂略有些自欺欺人地想着，尽管眼下的境况让连不谙世事的他都感觉到了危险。

————————————————————————————————————

早上七点半的时候，他还和茨一起坐在去往试镜现场的车上。平时那位可靠的司机大叔好像家里出了什么问题，突然请假，Eve也有其他的工作，没有跟着一起来。总之，现在车里只有他和茨两个人。

不知道茨什么时候去考了驾照，明明每天的工作都那么繁忙。不过，即使再忙碌也能把每件事都安排妥当，不露出破绽，这就是茨的优点吧。

不知为何，他感到注意力有些涣散，脑袋里也时不时传来尖锐的蜂鸣声。

果然不吃早饭是不行的吗？昨天茨在自己身上折腾到凌晨三点才入睡，五点半就又被茨拉起来换衣服和做造型，只来得及喝了杯牛奶。而且……今天的牛奶好像有点苦味，他只喝了几口就喝不下去了。

头更晕了，早知道就把那杯牛奶喝完就好了。

“茨，我饿了。”

茨的脸上露出了少见的迷茫神色，找出了一个已经咬了一口的面包。“虽然不应该把这种在下吃过的东西递给阁下，但在下十分抱歉没有为您准备更多的食物。如果阁下不喜欢的话，我再看看接下来路上有没有便利店，在下给去您买一点营养剂。”

乱凪砂感到越来越晕，觉得这样下去自己将无法应对接下来的试镜。他还记得之前茨对他说的话，“这是那位好 * 坞大导演第一次指导舞台剧，如果阁下能够获得一个角色，整个Eden的人气一定能迎来暴涨的！”虽然乱凪砂并不怎么在意人气，但是他看茨好像很期待的样子。之前他问过日和君该怎样去爱一个人，日和君让自己‘尽量用自己的爱意去浇灌他’。

尽管这句话乱凪砂也不是很明白，但如果茨感到开心，是不是就会觉得自己被爱了呢。这么想着的乱凪砂，不知不觉把面包吃完了。

然后……然后发生了什么呢？

他好像睡着了？还是晕过去了？

总之，醒来的时候他就已经在这个房间里了。

房间好像很大，但一片漆黑，只有他的脚下有一圈灯光。

乱凪砂被绑在一个宽大的椅子上，身上缠着柔软的带子，手脚都戴着宽宽的铁环，铁环上连着长长的链子，一直延伸到黑暗深处。铁环下垫着柔软的布巾，乱凪砂动了一下，虽然挣脱不开，但也没有觉得疼痛。

他在什么地方？茨在哪里？

乱凪砂感到有点慌张，但对茨的信任让他暂时安下心来。

‘难道这里就是那个大导演的试镜现场吗？’虽然乱凪砂之前有听说过艺术家都有些怪癖，但发生在自己身上时，他还是感到稍稍不悦。

就在这时，门被打开了。从门口透进的光亮来看，这个房间比他想的还要大。

一个人影立在门口，似乎在犹豫要不要走进来。

乱凪砂看得出，那个人是茨。

一股微妙的不安感涌上心头，即便这是试镜现场，他也不想再待下去了。

“茨，把我身上的这些东西解开，我要回去。”

七种茨像以往一样立刻跑到他的身边，但当他碰到锁链时，却低下了头，乱凪砂看不清他的神情。

七种茨没有解开乱凪砂，也没有动。空气里弥漫着异样的沉默。

乱凪砂心里的不安感越来越强。

“七种茨！我命令你立刻解开我身上的绳子和锁链！”

七种茨似乎被这许久都没听到过的严肃语气震慑住了，立刻掏出了钥匙。但他立刻意识到了什么，将钥匙往身后丢去，听声音似乎是落在了某种坚硬的东西上。

“阁下，虽然我很愿意按您说的去做，但是，您能不能先满足在下一个不值一提的小小心愿呢？”七种茨茨抬起了头，脸上似乎依然是平时的那副恭顺神情。

“如果是想让我答应你的要求的话，像平时那样告诉我就可以了，茨。你一直是个好孩子，如果你现在立刻放开我的话，这次私自把我绑起来的事，我也可以暂且饶过你哦。”

乱凪砂一边说着，一边隐隐用力想挣脱身上的带子，但这些带子的柔韧程度超乎了他的想象。他有些懊恼地垂下了手，锁链垂到地上发出清脆的声响。

这声响似乎打开了什么开关，七种茨微微笑起来。

“阁下，强大而又美丽的阁下。您知道的吧，我一直深爱着您。”

乱凪砂张开嘴，想说点什么，却被茨往嘴里塞了个东西。

“这是我专门为阁下定制的口球哦，我选了一种柔软的合金，既不会划伤您的牙齿和口腔，也不会让您轻易地把它吐出来。”

乱凪砂想说点什么，却只能发出呜呜的声音，他的唾液从嘴角缓缓流出，拉出长长的银丝，在脚底灯光的映照下反射出莹莹光芒。

“阁下真的是无与伦比的美丽啊。从我在fine的舞台上见到您的那一刻起，我就知道这世上再也没有谁能比您更加美丽。也许从那一天起，我就已经爱上了您？”

“可是这么卑贱，这么肮脏又黑暗的我，怎么可以玷污如神明一样的您呢？”

“我想过让您来帮我完成我的战略，我也确实这么做了。我想让您帮我宣泄那不堪的欲望，您也温柔地满足了我。可我越来越不满足，直到那天我看到您对日和殿下也用同样温柔的态度满足了他，我才明白——”

“阁下，我真正想要的不是金钱和权力。以前我以为只要我站得足够高，就能真正拥有您，可我从一开始就错了。”

“您像神明一样爱着我们，而我们都是卑微如尘的蝼蚁。蝼蚁的房子建得再华丽，也不会让神明投来一瞥。”

“可即便是如此卑微的我，也想要拥有阁下全部的、唯一的爱。”

七种茨蹲下身，把因惊讶而瞳孔微微扩大的乱凪砂抱在怀里。

“我这难以诉诸于口的小小愿望，即便全都对阁下说出来，您也不会理解的吧。”

“您是不是觉得不可理喻呢？还是完全不明白呢？”

“但正是这样的阁下，才让我如此着迷啊。”

七种茨抬起头，用一种极度痴迷的眼神凝视着乱凪砂，渴望得到与以往不同的回应。

但他注定只能收获失望。

在最初的惊讶和不安过后，乱凪砂的眼中只留下了和平常一样的温柔和悲悯。

他说不出话，却努力想挤出一个微笑。

这微笑刺痛了七种茨的心，他愈发感受到自己的不堪，这让他甚至感觉到有点愤怒。

“为什么阁下不觉得生气呢？为什么即使被我这样的蝼蚁囚禁和折辱也不会仇恨我呢？”

他几乎是在质问乱凪砂，但却不敢取下他嘴里的口球，他怕听到那个可怕的回答。

七种茨扭头避开了砂的视线，慢慢退到了黑暗中。

黑暗中传来窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦声，随后是打开某种盖子的声音。乱凪砂听得出，这是他们常用的那个牌子的润滑剂独有的声音，之前茨还抱怨过这盖子太紧，难以打开。

‘原来茨是想和我做爱吗？那为什么要来这里，明明现在只要他开口我也会答应他。啊，是因为临近毕业的一段时间里我一直在拒绝他吗，那等一下做完了，我再跟他解释当时的缘由吧。’

乱凪砂这么想着，安下了心。

但此时的乱凪砂并没有想到，直到最后，他再也没能和茨说上话。

黑暗里传来了隐隐约约的水声和喘息声，乱凪砂知道这是茨在给自己做扩张。

即使知道阁下看不见此刻的自己，七种茨依旧觉得十分羞耻。冰冷的大理石地面和不远处的阁下，都让他感到一种异样的兴奋。

‘连性癖也如此上不得台面，我真的是肮脏到了骨子里。’

让茨感到更可悲的是，一想到肮脏的自己即将玷污神明，他的身体就更加兴奋。

尽管他由于很久没有性事，动作有些缓慢，但他的后穴却比以前更快地做好了扩张。

七种茨站起身来，赤裸着身子向他的神明走去。

他的神明坐在宽大的椅子里，即使被绑着也依然背脊挺直，脚下的灯光照在他的脸上，让他看起来像个高贵的国王。

七种茨的手覆上自己的胸口，单膝下跪，做了一个标准的骑士礼。

“阁下，请一定要饶恕我的冒犯。”

七种茨站起来从椅子扶手下的暗格里抽出一块柔软的黑色丝绸盖住乱凪砂的眼睛，

“阁下，不要看我。”

七种茨脱下了乱凪砂的裤子，不出意料地看到那里丝毫没有勃起的迹象。他把苦涩的呼吸吞咽下去，张开嘴温柔地含住了阁下的性器，像很久以前一样吸吮舔咬，感到乱凪砂的性器微微抬头时，就退回来含住龟头，用舌头来回打转画着圈，舔弄掉马眼处流出来的前液，随后把柱身也含进嘴里来回吞吐，用舌头和口腔挤压舔弄。

即便七种茨的后穴已经痒到极致，他也不肯让自己的神明勉强自己。

终于，乱凪的性器在七种茨的嘴里完全勃起，一下子顶到了他的嗓子眼，七种茨忍住生理性的呕吐感，缓缓把他的性器吐出，然后双腿搭在椅子两侧，坐了上去。

比后穴的满足感更强烈的，是与阁下合二为一的满足感。七种茨缓缓摆动腰肢，时而加快频率时而又慢慢退出，他甚至能听到性器拔出时“啵”的一声。虽然乱凪砂从未说过，但七种茨知道，这是阁下最适应的频率。

七种茨的感觉是对的，即使看不见也说不出，乱凪砂也逐渐感受到了情欲的涌起。

乱凪砂用戴着锁链的手握住茨的腰肢，将他轻轻提起又重重放下。

性器直捣到最深处，七种茨伏在乱凪砂的肩头吐出一声难耐的喘息。

于是乱凪砂也决定放任自己的身体，他一下比一下更重地顶进茨的直肠。七种茨肠道受不了这样的刺激，不断地收缩着，温热的肠肉紧紧包裹住乱凪砂的性器，让两个人都体会到了更深的快乐。

这场性爱中没有一个人发出声音，却比以往的每次性爱都更加刺激。

结束后，七种茨不知道从哪里端来了热水和毛巾，细心地为阁下擦拭干净，同时换掉了他的裤子和坐垫。

虽然平时七种茨也会打理自己的生活，但从未做到这么细致过，乱凪砂感到有一点羞耻，身体微微颤抖。

七种茨却把这当成了厌恶的表现，内心的自我厌弃更深了一层。

“即便做了世上最亲密的事，阁下也还是不会真正接纳我啊。”

七种茨用只有自己能听到的声音轻轻说，随后拿出了乱凪砂嘴里的口球，在他说话前吻上了他。

这个吻不带任何情欲，却渴求得极为凶猛，舌头交缠，唾液止不住地从二人嘴角流下，拉出长长的银线。

在乱凪砂窒息前，七种茨放开了他。

“阁下，我愿意做一切事，如果您能像我爱您这样爱我的话。”

这句话轻到近似错觉，还没等乱凪砂开口问，七种茨就已经转身离去。

砂抬手摘下眼睛上覆着的黑绸，环顾四周，除了水盆里的水和毛巾还散发着微微的热气之外，仿佛从没有人来过。

END

———————————————————————————————————

（下）

乱凪砂已经失踪一个月了，Cospro高层报了警也出动了很多人去找，但仍然一无所获。

七种茨那里什么也问不出来，他只说那天送乱凪砂去试镜时因为阁下说很饿才半路停车买了一些营养液，回来时乱凪砂就不见了。便利店的店员给他做了证，当天早上很早就因为很饿而开始在星奏馆公共厨房准备早餐的椎名丹希也作证说乱凪砂前辈早上确实几乎什么都没吃。

调查陷入僵局，但Cospro不会为一个失踪的艺人就停下运转，即使是七种茨也在休息三天后就回到了自己的副所长办公室。

巴日和一脚踢在七种茨坐着的椅子上，恨不得把他从窗户踹出这个房间。

“凭什么是你这条毒蛇活下来了啊！像你这种仆人，明明付出生命也应该去保护主人的，凭什么凪砂君失踪了你还能跟什么都没发生一样回来啊！”

这话其实说得很没道理，任谁看到七种茨现在的样子，都没办法说他看起来没事——玫瑰红色的头发无比蓬乱，应该在西裤里的衬衫露出了一个角，眼镜镜片上也有指印，换做在平时这几乎是无法想象的。但比起这些，七种茨的眼神更让人害怕。

那是一种极度绝望和自责的神情，即使是天天责怪他的巴日和都无法否定他的痛苦。警察局派来的工作人员一开始也来“看望”了他几次，但到最后，即使是心最硬的警察也没办法对着他的眼睛问出‘你跟乱凪砂的失踪到底有没有关系？’

虽然听起来有点不可置信，但这一个月里的确没有任何人怀疑七种茨。

因为七种茨的绝望和自责并不是伪装，不如说，他心里的痛苦远比他表现出来的更深。这一个月里他如愿以偿地独占了他心爱的神明，可是每次做爱后，他都变得更不敢看乱凪砂——‘如果阁下讨厌我了，如果阁下不想再看见我……’，猜忌逐渐填满了他的心灵，做爱时总是让乱凪砂含着口球盖着黑绸，只有与阁下合二为一的瞬间才能让他感受到片刻慰藉。

可是当他从激情的余韵中找回自己的意志时，总是会立刻落荒而逃。乱凪砂的日常饮食和洗漱他托一家宣称绝对保密的事务所雇了一个聋哑的盲人，还要求那人掌握熟练的护理技巧。尽管见多识广的事务所也对他的要求表示为难，但好在最后还是找到了。

可是，七种茨逐渐感觉到了不安。他总觉得有暗处的视线追随着他，每次去看乱凪砂时他都得花很长时间来绕路，回来时也要想办法让自己从看起来合理的地方回来，这让他只能在休息日去看望阁下，两个人的相处时间比最开始少了很多很多。

思念与恐惧同时撕咬着七种茨的心，他不知道是护理事务所没有为他做好保密工作，还是Cospro或是警察局有人在跟踪他。但他的直觉告诉他，他瞒不了多久了。

一种破罐子破摔一样的想法浮现在了七种茨的心中，‘如果我和阁下一起死掉，然后被一起烧成灰烬，就再也没有人能把我们分开了。也许阁下会恨我，但我们可以永远在一起，温柔的阁下，神明一样的阁下，他最终也会原谅我的吧。’

七种茨像想到了世界上最美好的事一样，露出了这些天来的第一个笑容。旁边被巴日和派来盯着七种茨的涟纯注意到了这个笑容，“茨君，是有凪砂前辈的线索了吗？”。七种茨摇了摇头，“我只是有一种直觉，觉得很快就能见到阁下了。”

涟纯感到了一种说不上来的不安感，这种感觉驱使他在七种茨下班后的一个深夜偷偷尾随了他。‘希望茨君不要做什么傻事。’当他看到七种茨一脸平静地去给汽车加油，又去超市采购了一些东西后就回了家时，只觉得也许是自己想多了。

但当涟纯晚上躺在床上昏昏欲睡时，他突然想到，七种茨不是有司机吗？即使司机临时有事，为什么他一个每天忙到昏天黑地的副所长会亲自去加油？‘或许只是恰巧没油了吧。’涟纯这样想着，无视了内心升起的违和感，沉沉睡去。

第二天，七种茨没有来公司。

一开始大家只是以为七种茨有什么事情耽误了，但直到中午十二点时也没有任何人成功跟他取得联系。原本Eve两个人日程上写好下午一点的宣传活动，也因为七种茨事先安排好的司机说汽车突然没油了而不得不推迟。“我昨天下班时明明检查过的，”司机被巴日和训了一通，有点不服气的嘟囔了一声。

在一旁的涟纯听到了这句话，他突然知道违和感的来源了。他一把拉上巴日和往外跑去，“喂喂喂，你扯得我好痛！”，巴日和试图让他停下来，“傻子前辈！凪砂前辈和茨君可能有危险！我们要赶快去找警察！”

而此时的七种茨正跪在乱凪砂的脚边。

刚刚的他试图用皮带勒死乱凪砂，可是当他看到乱凪砂的泪水从黑绸里渗透出来时，双手顿时失去了力气。

七种茨一把扯下了乱凪砂脸上的黑绸，颓唐地跪坐在了地上。

‘像我这种没用的人，果然什么都做不到。’

‘殉情这种事，一定也是勇者才能做到的吧。’

乱凪砂低头看着七种茨，似乎想说些什么，即使刚刚差点被勒死，他的眼神还是一如既往的温柔和悲悯。

七种茨被这个眼神刺激到，这是他渴望又害怕的眼神。

“为什么，为什么即使我这么做了，阁下也不会生气呢？”

“是不是我不管做什么事都不可能在你的心里留下印记啊！”

他几乎是嘶吼着说出了这句话，随后伸手粗暴地想要撕开乱凪砂的衣服，可他给乱凪砂准备的衣服都是最好的材料，轻易撕不开来。茨一时失态，甚至用上了牙齿。

恍惚间，他仿佛听到乱凪砂叹了一口气，但他知道这是他的幻觉，塞着口球的人不可能发出叹息声。

乱凪砂轻轻推开他，他的力气一直都很大。

七种茨用被遗弃一样的表情看向他，却发现乱凪砂自己伸手脱下了自己的衣服。

“阁下，你并不讨厌我对吗？”

七种茨颤抖着脱下了自己的衣服，匆匆用手指蘸了几下润滑剂就开始扩张，随后握上了凪的性器。

可能是因为刚刚被勒到濒死的缘故，乱凪砂的性器十分坚挺。茨艰难地坐下去，他感觉到后穴仍然干涩，刚刚的扩张并没有起到多大作用，可他没有时间了。

凪也感到十分不舒服，之前每次的性爱都是做了足够前戏的，这次他只感到了性器被挤压的不适感。乱凪砂推了推，示意他慢一点。可这个动作更加刺激到了七种茨，他近乎自虐般的一坐到底，一股撕裂般的痛苦从后穴传来，有粘稠的鲜血流出来。

七种茨伸手蘸了一些血液，在乱凪砂的胸口画了长长的一道。

“阁下，你的心究竟是什么颜色的呢？你的心里，究竟有没有只属于我的位置？”

“我好想剖开你的胸口看一看，可我做不到。”

“我的乱凪砂，我最爱的凪。”

七种茨一口咬在乱凪砂的肩膀上，滚烫的泪水滚落下来，让乱凪砂觉得泪水接触到的地方像火烧一样疼痛。

“为什么明明是茨在哭，我却感到悲伤呢？”乱凪砂不理解，可他很快就无法思考了。

或许是鲜血起到了润滑的作用，性器的进出逐渐变得顺利，乱凪砂渐渐感受到了快乐，抽插的速度变得越来越快，交合处甚至被搅出了粉色的泡沫。七种茨射了一次，但乱凪砂还没有到高潮，他捧住茨的脸，想要亲吻茨，但嘴里的口球阻扰了他的动作。七种茨似乎明白了他的意思，一把抽出了口球，亲了上去。

再没有比这更野蛮的亲吻了。两个人似乎都忘了亲吻的技巧，像初次捕获猎物的野兽一样撕咬着对方的嘴唇，鲜血流到了嘴里又随着唾液流出，当乱凪砂高潮时，他按住茨的头加深了这个吻。

突然，门外传来了有规律的敲门声。

七种茨像突然想起了什么一样，不顾自己腰腿的酸疼给乱凪砂裹上了衣服，他才发现不知道什么时候锁链和带子都已经被解开了。

七种茨裹挟着乱凪砂打开了门，正午的日光极强，乱凪砂瞬间流出了泪水。如果他能看得清，他就会认出门外站着的正是平时照顾他的那个聋哑盲人。七种茨拉起盲人的手在他手心里写了些什么，他点了点头表示明白，随即扶着乱凪砂向山下走去。

当乱凪砂终于适应了日光时，他看到了迎面跑来的巴日和和涟纯，还有他们身后的警察们。他们红红的脸上有激动，有喜悦，也有惊恐。

惊恐？乱凪砂意识到了什么，立刻回头看去，但为时已晚。

身后二十米远的房子已经被大火吞没，熊熊火光几乎要把天空都染红，七种茨站在房子门口，高温的空气扭曲了他的表情，让他看起来既像在笑又像在哭。

“凪，さようなら（再见）。”

乱凪砂想冲上去，却被警察和Eve的两个人牢牢抓住，房屋以异常的速度燃烧着，几乎是转瞬间就吞没了一切，什么也看不见了。

只剩火焰还在热烈地燃烧着，像荼蘼的最后一次绽放一般，绝美而又悲伤。

三个月后，仿佛一切都恢复了正常。

乱凪砂接受了警察局的心理治疗，医师确定他没有受到什么心理创伤、也没有患上斯德哥尔摩综合征之后批准他回到正常的工作生活中去。

但当警察们询问是否要提起公诉来获得赔偿时，他温和地拒绝了他们。

“我是Eden的队长，已经失去一个队员了，不想连这个团也失去。”

这个理由很合理，成功说服了警察们。一开始还会有热心的警察来查看他的精神情况，发现没有任何异常之后渐渐也不再来了。Cospro也在乱凪砂完美完成了几次工作后不再派人监管他。

可是，只有Eve两个人才能发觉，有的东西已经永远地改变了。

一年后，涟纯陪乱凪砂一起去给茨扫墓，巴日和对七种茨恨之入骨，即使因为他死了不好说什么话，也是坚决不肯来扫墓的。乱凪砂在墓前放下鲜花，他和涟纯都知道，说是坟墓，其实里面也只有一个小小的骨灰盒罢了。

乱凪砂温柔地看着墓前的黑白照片，不发一语。

涟纯突然开口问道，“凪砂前辈，你很爱茨君吧。”

乱凪砂依然微笑着，“我确实爱他，就像我爱你和日和君一样。”

涟纯摇了摇头，“我觉得是不一样的。”

“警察后面再去那里的时候，发现了一些……道具。阿日前辈在这方面不敏锐，可我知道，你其实是可以挣脱的吧。”

“锁链的接口并不严密，球……也是用柔性金属做的，即使不能咬瘪，把它吐出来也是很容易的，你……是自己选择被囚禁的吗？”

乱凪砂露出了惊讶的神情，“纯君为什么会这么想呢？虽然我不是很想回忆，但当时他是用了很多带子把我捆起来的，我尝试过挣脱，但是失败了。”

涟纯顿时表示很抱歉，勾起了他的伤心事，乱凪砂也微笑着表示并不在意。

但他们内心在想什么，恐怕没人知道。

在路口跟乱凪砂分开后，涟纯一个人往家里走，他一直想着凪砂前辈手上多出的那颗戒指的样子。是略有些暗的玫瑰红色，就像是……茨君头发的颜色。他又想起之前安排墓地的时候，工人把骨灰盒放进去时的对话。

“你觉不觉得这盒子比一般的轻啊。”

“这有什么，现在做艺人的年轻人个个瘦得跟纸片一样，骨灰肯定也轻。”

“说得也是啊。”

———————————————————————————————————

凪轻轻吻了一下戒指上的钻石，只有他自己知道，那天早上，他的裤子里有一个指甲刀。

“茨，原来这就是你要的吗？”

“独一无二，唯一的爱吗？至少现在，你拥有它了。”

一切看上去都很普通，未来会怎么样呢？谁也不知道。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 凪茨的感情线在另一个故事里，简要概述如下：
> 
> 1.乱凪砂三年级的时候和七种茨同住一个宿舍（是私设），七种茨主动勾引乱凪砂做爱。  
> 2\. 凪茨做爱被巴日和发现，巴日和以为乱凪砂只是有性需求选择了自己上（因为讨厌七种茨），同时告诉乱凪砂不能随便和人做爱，于是毕业前最后一段同居的时间里乱凪砂都拒绝了七种茨。  
> 3\. 凪日做爱被七种茨发现，七种茨嫉妒并觉得是自己配不上乱凪砂。  
> 4\. 后来乱凪砂想对七种茨好，决定尽量满足他的要求，包括做爱。七种茨虽然想要，但因为自卑再也没有主动要求过。
> 
> 其他注释：
> 
> 1\. 七种茨本来想勒死乱凪砂再一起死，并且想让别人第一时间发现他们的骨灰，所以给盲人下了任务，让他发现有人（警察）接近的时候就敲门（他好放火）。警察是七种茨故意露出破绽让涟纯叫来的，毕竟七种茨有着强大的侦查与反侦察能力，涟纯想跟踪他几乎是不可能的  
> （不要问我为什么聋哑盲人能发现有人接近，他还能照顾人呢x)  
> 2\. 七种茨提前把整间屋子都浇了汽油，但乱凪砂没有闻过汽油的味道，没有发现。  
> 3\. 我本来想了一版更疯的，但是写着写着觉得自己过于变态了，删掉重写了现在的。  
> 4\. 可以百度一下骨灰钻石，其实自然色里没有七种茨头发那个色，但我就是要写x。


End file.
